


It's Only Skin

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feelings of Inadequacy, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "That; is what you are thinking about?" Shino sounded angry again, the bizarreness of it made your tears stall in their creation but you body still shook in your misery. "Not the fact; that you almost died? Not the fact; that I almost lost you?" [Shino x Reader]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Kudos: 8





	It's Only Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another Tumblr request! This one for "an imagine about Shino and a reader insecure about her body."
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Reader] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Previous Major Character Injury. Feelings of Inadequacy.

Why did everything in the hospital have to _beep_ at you?

It beeped when you moved, it beeped when you slept, it seemed to beep when you thought about how it hadn't beeped in a while and-you really were trying to think about _anything_ else weren't you?

As soon as you stopped actively thinking about something else it hit you full force again and you already felt the tears prick your eyes and your fists clench in the crisp white sheets.

They said if the wound had been another couple of inches deeper you would have been a goner right then and there but thankfully Lee had managed to pull you back enough that the giant sword swing missed spilling your insides onto the forest floor.

Your whole body flinched and you sniffed loudly into the otherwise silent room, apart from the many _Kami damn beeping machines_ of course, the many bandages on your chest felt like they were strangling you, but too remove them would mean-

You wished to all hell you had been smarter, more calculated when you woke up. When you first awoke from your coma earlier today, days after the attack, the doctors had asked if you wanted anything, anyone, and in a broken cry you had said "Shino, I want Shino, please go get him."

He was most likely on his way to you right now. You had only been dating a few short months and you loved him, Kami above did you love him, and the mere _thought_ of him recoiling when he saw the damage when you took your bandages made a broken sob make its way up your throat.

No, you were going to have to see what you looked like now, before he came, so you could prepare him, and more importantly, prepare yourself.

It took everything in you to pull yourself into a sitting position on your bed; you took a second to take a few deep breaths before downing the entire glass of water sitting on the nightstand, only then did your head stop fully spinning.

The doctors had left a nearly full length mirror in your room so you could see yourself when you were ready, that was their words, and Shino would get there any moment it was now or never.

The bandages came off with your eyes screwed up tight; once you felt them simply fall away you gathered the thin hospital sheet around you instead.

A deep cleansing breath and you turned slowly to be in front of the mirror.

You immediately recoiled at your reflection, even before you opened the sheet around your chest, several days in a coma had not been kind to you, you couldn't help but think.

Your hair was dirty and flat and unwashed, your skin looked waxy, unhealthy, like that of a corpse and even your eyes were red and dead looking, only emphasised by the dark circles under them.

But you forced yourself to carry on, there was more to come. Here it was the moment of truth, you allowed yourself one long blink before opening the sheet wide and you immediately took a shaky breath, the tears starting, your hands cupping your mouth to dampen your sob.

"Oh Kami _no_."

The enemy may as well have dug out your chest with a shovel, the long and wide diagonal gash from shoulder to stomach was pink and red and _raw_ looking, like if you moved the wrong way it would simple rip open anew, you would swear you could actually see your organs from how much of you had simply been stripped from your person, you took another deep breath and the fact that your chest barely moved from how much was left made you nearly double over, bile racing up your throat.

You couldn't _breathe_ , you just were going to _pass out_ , you were gonna be _sick_ , you were going to-

A harsh whisper of your name snapped up your attention, your vision actually blurring for a second because of your weakened state and how fast your head spun around. When you saw who it was you felt another rush of tears bubble up in you. Oh no, here it comes, the disgust, the _revulsion_ at the new you. "Shino."

"What are you doing; out of bed?"

You licked your dry lips in confusion, having to swallow deeply for your throat to have enough liquid to form words without hurting. You pulled the sheet around you, maybe he hadn't seen; maybe you could make him leave. "Wha-what?"

"Get back into bed; this instant," Shino practically _barked_ at you. "I cannot believe you would be so; reckless; with your health. Should I inform the doctors; you are mistreating yourself? Or will you do as I say?"

Shino was shouting at you; actually _shouting_ at you.

Your face scrunched up in what you imagined to be the ugliest crying face you could ever pull as more heavy broken tears fell from your eyes and down your cheeks.

"Why are you _yelling_ at _me_?" You hiccupped through your tears.

The insect user was beside you the next second and your arms pulled the sheet tighter around your form.

"What could have; possessed; you to leave your bed when-" his face flicked to the mirror for only a second before continuing. "You are; observing; the damage done to you."

You actually saw his fists ball; you could have sworn you heard his jaw actually _clench_ to accompany it.

"That; is what you are thinking about?" Shino sounded angry again, the bizarreness of it made your tears stall in their creation but you body still shook in your misery. "Not the fact; that you almost died? Not the fact; that I almost lost you?"

"Lo-Lost me?" You repeated with a loud sniff as you wrapped your arms around yourself tighter, the hospital room was suddenly so cold on your heated flesh.

"I do not care about that; and neither should you," the Aburame heir gripped your wrists but with all your strength you held them to you, to keep the sheet around you.

Shino's voice took on a caring, almost pleading tone, and the one eighty made you shyly raise your head.

"I care; about you."

The shaking in your body only got worse at that. "But this is-"

"Your skin; is not you."

Now you were really confused. If you were at full strength mentally and emotionally you could probably figure out what the Aburame heir meant but right now your mind was simply a blurry mess.

Your boyfriend actually stepped forward to lower a kiss to your damaged lips then and you were so taken aback you couldn't even respond. He wanted to _kiss_ you? Did he not _see_ you? What you looked like?

"Does your skin give you; your enchanting laugh?" He forced your arms to open, to show the giant scar in its entirety and your body tried to twist away but he held fast, his head lowered to stare at it as he spoke. "Does your skin make you as caring; as you are? Does your skin make me so happy to simple; be; with you?"

He released one of your wrists, his fingers on your heated cheeks felt cool as the insect user wiped a few tears away; you sniffed loudly to try to hold back more.

"No; none of these things."

The Aburame took the final step to be right in front of you and as he wrapped his arms around you, it was like he was delving into your mind and throwing your cares and worries and concerns out of it.

"It is your mind; and your soul I love; the fact that you are beautiful now; as well as before; is merely an added benefit."

You let out a happy loud sob at that. He thought you were beautiful. _He thought you were beautiful._ You loved him; you loved him so much your heart actually _hurt_.

"I will; however; ask you to eat something before resting more; you must gain your strength back I; cannot; nearly lose you again. I cannot," he rested his forehead against yours then, like all his strength had suddenly left him. "I simple; refuse."

"I feel really weak," you confessed in a low voice about to add that you would eat after sleeping but Shino gathered you in his arms like the ragdoll you felt like and gently set you on the bed, raising the pillows so you could lean back against them, you didn't even have the energy to lie down fully.

"Then I will feed you," the insect tamer pushed a few strands of your hair behind your ear before placing a gentle kiss right in the centre of your forehead. You thought you might start crying all over again.

"Soup; I believe; something light," he seemed to be speaking out loud but to himself. "Tomato is your favourite; is it not?"

You couldn't help it, you started happy crying, the fact that Shino simply bundled you up in a loose but comforting hug only made you cry harder.


End file.
